The Confrontation (SHORT)
by RedRose8808
Summary: After a spell enacted by Merlin, there are now two versions of Emma: the Dark and the Light. The Dark Emma has taken the Light Emma away to a tower where she needs her help to enact a curse. Killian has tracked them down and is about to confront them.


Background: After a spell enacted by Merlin, there are now two versions of Emma: the Dark and the Light. The Dark Emma has taken the Light Emma away to a tower where she needs her help to enact a curse. Killian has tracked them down and is about to confront them.

"Emma!" Killian cried out as he slammed the gated door again and again. Emma, dazed and exhausted rose to her feet feebly to face her dark reflection sitting on top the golden throne. "Killian!" she said painfully gripped her sides. The dark one laughed at the saviour's weak attempts. "It appears we have a guest. This is indeed an interesting twist in our story. I was wondering when he would come." In her long black dress the dark one made her way over to the injured Swan. "Emma! Let her go witch!" The dark one's eyes narrowed and she grinned. With a flick of her wrist, the gate rose. "Welcome pirate. Did you think that I would kill her? Why would I make her pay for the sins which are yours?" With his sword drawn he kept a cautious glance at the witch as he approached the fallen Emma. "You shouldn't have come." Killian knelt down and said, "A gentleman never leaves the lady behind."

"Oops did you forget something?" The witch grinned devilish with Emma's red heart in hand. In that instance Emma swung a blade at the unsuspecting pirate, missing his chest but tore a hole in his garments. "I can't stop it. She had control of me," Emma said as she continued to swing her sword down at him. He parried her blows, holding his sword with just one hand. Her eyes widened in fear. Killian ducked and blocked, not wanting to fight her. "Fight it Emma. You're stronger than the darkness."

"A lover's quarrel. Such a shame." The dark one looked to the clouds above as they swirled menacingly in a circle around the tower. "Around and around the table the top, the children come to play, and when the clocks strikes anon, we all fall down," a black ooze flowed from under her cloak and rose to the skies turning the moon red.

Sweat soon began to bead on Killian's forehead, as the two continued to engage each other with neither one making any headway, lunge after lunge and parry after parry the two battled fiercely against each other. "You can stop her Emma," he grunted as he dodge another swing. "I can't, it's too strong." Emma begged, trying to resist the dark one's influence. Emma leaped forward quickly and tripped Killian their feet tangled and both feel to the ground. Emma was on top of him, and had him pinned down. Her blade hovered over the pirate's chest as he desperately held onto her wrist top stop her. "No," she cried out.

"The dark one peered over and saw that Emma was about to be crowned the winner. "Oh so exciting. I had hoped the Ms Swan would win. Now finish him so you can come help me finish the spell." Emma was exhausted and her efforts were useless against the dark one's control. "This is your moment Swan. Finish the story," Killian said. Emma was holding back her tears. "I don't know how. I can't hold on," she said again. There was no other way, Killian knew what he needed to do and it appeared Emma knew what he was planning on as well. "You can stop this. You know the story. Don't let the darkness consume you," he smile for the last time. "No Killian!" The pirate let go her Emma's wrist as the blade plunged downwards. She gasped as the blade plunged through his breastbone and sunk into his heart.

"Killian… Killian!" Emma cried out, snapping out for the dark one's control. Emma supported his head in her laps. He raised his eyes to hers ad with an effort, lifted his hand to caress her cheek. "Be brave." His hand went limp as Emma lowered it to the ground. She smoothed his hair from his damp face and looked at his wound.

The dark one sauntered over to the fallen pirate and placed a light touch on the White Swan' shoulder. "Such love. Such sacrifice," the Dark One whispered eerily into her ear. "Such a waste. You couldn't even save him. You were never the saviour. Neal… Graham…. You couldn't save then then and could can't save him now. Everyone would have been better off if you never existed." Swan looked down at the decreased pirate, his eyes still staring up at her. She left a wave of energy building within her. "You're right. I might not be able to save everyone but I won't stop until I've at least tried," she closed Killian's eyes and kissed him, then took a long breath and stood.


End file.
